As people move farther from cities, which generally provide centralized waste treatment facilities, these suburban and rural homeowners often must improve their lots to treat waste products. Such improvements typically include installing septic systems. Septic systems assume many forms and sometimes have associated leach fields for returning treated waste to the environment in a controlled manner. For brevity, as used herein, “septic system” refers to any type of installation that treats waste, including associated leach fields or related systems.
State regulations typically dictate the type of and installation requirements for septic systems. State regulations generally are driven solely by functional considerations and afford minimal leeway to avoid undesirable aesthetic consequences of installing septic systems according to the regulations. Thus, unfortunately, rural homeowners required to have a septic system often are left with a prominently visible telltales of septic system installations that destroy the natural beauty of the land which the homeowner sought to enjoy.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, many state septic system regulatory schemes require venting of septic systems with a vent V. Vent V has an upstanding outlet pipe P and a down turned end D, which define a candy cane shape. While pipe P provides for releasing gases generated by waste decomposition processes in the underlying septic system, down turned end D prevents introduction of debris and precipitation into the septic system which might adversely impact the treatment capability thereof. Because state regulations often prescribe placement of septic systems, leach fields and venting therefor, quite often the homeowner is left to deal with a giant, unsightly candy cane shaped vent V in the middle of the homeowner's lawn or garden.
Some homeowners, dissatisfied with the unsightly appearance of vent V in their yard, modify vent V. For example, some homeowners cut vent V short to render it less obvious. However, such modification may reduce or eliminate the effectiveness of vent V, having been rendered more susceptible to entry by insects, small animals, debris and precipitation. Such modification also may eliminate or defeat filtration devices installed in or configured as part of vent V prior to modification.
Other homeowners attempt to disguise vent V with covering devices such shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,411, issued Jun. 19, 2001, to R. C. Warfel and U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,279, issued May 29, 2001, to J. H. Smith. However, such covering devices also may reduce or eliminate effectiveness of vent V, as such may significantly reduce or preclude flow through vent V. Further, such devices often are perceived as obvious contrivances to hide something in the yard.
Yet other homeowners attempt to hide the unsightly candy cane shaped vent V by growing shrubbery therearound. However, due to the substantial size of vent V, absent a very mature, well-foliaged hedge or bank or shrubs, vent V is never completely secluded from view.
What are needed, and not taught or suggested in the art, are a vent for and method of concealing and venting a septic system.